Surviving Wonderland
by Cupcake Angel
Summary: AU/A past life of power and evil is about be reawakened. With five young people figuering out their new gifts while struggling to stop the evil that is about to come, will they protect each other or break apart? Chlerek and more...
1. Prelude: The beginning

**A/N: Hi guys! This story just came to me (in a dream) and I couldn't help but write it. I don't know how it'll turn out but I hope you guys like it!**

**Surviving Wonderland**

**Prelude:**

**The Beginning**

"_Can't you see the faces melting as the sun rains from their eyes  
Who are you to keep your head with the hearts that you hang behind  
Look at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie?  
That you tell yourself again a thousand times  
And the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry"_

_- The Poison, The All American Rejects_

…

Chloe Saunders had never had a problem with being who she was. She was pretty but never beautiful. She was honest but never bold. She was kind but never popular. She did okay in school but never great. She was, by all means, normal.

Normal all depends on how you view things, though.

To the world, Chloe Saunders blended into the crowd of students that attended A.R. Gurney, but her life had never been easy. She had lost her mother at a young age and with a father that spent little time at home – she was very independent compared to any other eighteen year old girl.

Lately though, it had become more than just being able to cook for herself that made her special; she had been seeing things. Lightning fast images that flipped inside of her head and disappeared as fast as they came. It was hard to know exactly what she saw but once she could have swore that she saw a girl with short black hair with blue sparks flying out of her hands.

For once, blending in to the crowd did nothing but relieve her. She didn't have to worry about people catching her blinking furiously in the middle of a hallway trying to regain her sight; because no one was looking at her.

There was a new pull inside of her – a sort of web tangling into her heart and trying to get her somewhere. It sounded insane but she was sure that the images were trying to tell her something. Just like she was sure that the tug in her heart was pulling her towards something important. And just like she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that said _things are only going to get worse from here_.

Those feelings were right.

.

.

.

_Closer. Closer. Closer. _

Those words were hammering inside of Chloe's head as she furiously tried to shut them out by humming Day Dream Believer the highest she could without causing any disturbance to the rest of the students sitting in the library.

_Closer. Closer. Closer. _

Chloe groaned and smacked her forehead into the book she'd been reading. "Shut up," she murmured to herself, agitated.

Each time the words repeated themselves in her head it was like a shockwave running through her. A pound in her head with every syllable. After just a few minutes it was becoming torture.

_CLOSER. CLOSER. CLOSER. _

"Shut up!" She yelled loudly, pressing her hands tightly against her temple in a frantic try to make it stop.

It did. The shockwaves suddenly slowed down until they were nothing but shots of adrenaline shooting through her body.

She could feel people in the library staring at her "Freak," she heard one girl mutter under her breath.

_This is it, _Chloe thought to herself, scanning her eyes across the room, meeting the eyes of several stunned students. _I've gone utterly insane. _

She roughly gathered her books in her arms and rushed out of the suddenly quiet library with tears stinging in her eyes. To her surprise there were no laughter trailing after her but instead a dead silence and muted whispers.

She didn't take her gaze off of the ground as she walked. She didn't return to her locker to drop off her books and she didn't attend her next class. Instead she went straight out of the school and into the parking lot.

The black BMW was easy to find and she was lucky that she always carried her car keys in her pocket instead of leaving them in her locker.

She climbed into the front seat and threw her books into the backseat, not caring that one books landed recklessly on the car rug.

When she pulled out of the parking lot she had every intention of going straight home but instead she found herself driving in the opposite direction. It didn't feel like something was compelling her to do it, more like urging her to. And every sense in her body wanted to keep driving. Even though she didn't know where.

Chloe wasn't sure for how long she'd been driving but it must have been for a while because soon the roads changed from clean asphalt to muddy trails. A lofty green mass of forest covered the sides of the road, blurring into a mess of emerald as she drove by.

_How did I come to this? _She asked herself silently. _How did I go from being a Buffalo loser to driving through the forest without a second thought? _

She didn't have time to even try to answer her self asked question before she halted the car, sliding it to a stop at the side of the road. She pulled the car keys out of the ignition and opened the car door.

Instantly, the fresh smell of the forest hit her. It smelled like trapped sunshine and rain.

She placed one foot out the door, gently touching down her green Converse hi-tops onto the cold damp surface. She frowned down at her shoes, sure she had many more pairs at home but it seemed like a waste to ruin them. Rolling her eyes at herself, she stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

_So this is where you ended up, huh? _A voice taunted inside of her head.

"I'll just check it out and then leave." Chloe said quietly to herself.

_Closer…_

Chloe gasped as another shockwave shot through her in synch with the word that was shooting through her brain. But this time the shockwaves echoed out of her, into the woods. In the back of her head she knew that it was insane to follow through with this but it would be insane to stop now so she started walking.

It was difficult to manage through the thick forest, not only because she was a complete klutz, but the twigs, roots and bushed would have made it difficult for anyone to manage through. She couldn't count how many times she told herself that this was insane and completely asylum-worthy but she never broke stride.

_Closer._

Chloe froze, the constant vibration that had been leading her forward had now disconnected. She took a deep breath, placing her hand on one of the branches of the thick tree in front of her. She pulled the branch out of her way and ducked her head under it.

A meadow. It had gorgeous green grass with specks of lilac flowers sputtered at random locations. And in the middle of the fairytale like meadow, four other teenagers stood, now looking her way.

Chloe saw two boys and two girls standing there, all looking at her expectantly, like they thought that she had something to say. Not knowing what else to do and following her heart at the same time, she paced over to where the teens were standing.

They all glanced around at each other, all looking thoroughly confused.

"Who the hell brought me here?" A slightly Asian looking girl asked snarkily.

They all turned to stare at Chloe who looked back at them timidly. "D-don't look at me," she stuttered.

"Well someone must have do-" The girl began to argue again when one of the boys cut her off with a low "wow".

Suddenly, a shadow cast over the kids. Chloe looked over at the blonde boy who had spoken and notice that he was staring up at the sky in awe. She frowned but tilted her head up anyways.

What she saw next, she would always remember. The sun looked like it was burning! A black mass was covering the sun and red flames whipped around it.

"Oh my God," she heard someone whisper but she didn't care enough to find out who.

One of the boys, the one who really stood out, spoke up. His voice coming out a harsh, low rumble. "This is impossible." He muttered.

The snarky girl instantly replied. "No shit, Sherlock. We all just ended up at the exact same spot in the woods and none of us brought the other ones here."

The big, dark haired guy shook his head. "Yeah, but that's not what I was referring to – I was referring to the fact that the next full solar eclipse isn't supposed to happen until November thirteenth 2012."

Chloe looked up at the boy, questioningly to how he knew this.

He just shot her a quick shrug and a sheepish smile. "I read a lot."

Chloe nodded swiftly, accepting his answer. "What the h-hell is going on?" She asked no one in particular, just voicing the thoughts that were streaming through her head.

"I have a feeling that we're about to find out," the girl who'd been quiet the entire time said and then… _darkness._

One thought flew smoothly as an ocean breeze through their minds…

_Five ancient powers reawakening. _

And then the big guy who apparently read a lot, burst into black flames right next to her.

.

.

.

_**A/N: What did you guys think? I know that you're probably confused but please let me know what you think. This was just sort of the preface after all…**_

_**Please leave a review telling me if you liked it and if you would like me to continue it!**_

_**/Annabel**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Supernatural

**A/N: Hi guys! ****I'm starting to think that this story was sort of inspired by I am number 4 which I am currently reading and LOVING! It won't be anything like IAN4 of course; it was mostly the supernatural sci-fi vibe that inspired me. **

**P.S. I wrote the last chapter like 3 am so I'm sorry for all the mistakes but I was TIRED! Hopefully this will be somewhat better.**

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews they were all super nice and I hope that you'll like this chapter!**

**Surviving Wonderland**

**Chapter 1**

**The**** Supernatural **

"_I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end"_

_- Alice, Avril Lavigne_

…

The midnight sky flames slowly started spreading across his arms, circling and slithering around them resembling dangerous serpents. "What the-" The big guy gasped, staring down at his arms.

Chloe looked up at him and was met with a sort of pleading stare. She could see his body start to tremble and she could feel the heat beginning to radiate from him. She wasn't sure how or why she knew what to do, or if she even was, but she felt like she should know how to stop it. Without giving it a second thought she took two steps closer to him so that she was staring him right in the eye, well, if you count away the fact that she was way shorter than him.

The boy tried to step away from her, fear burning in his emerald eyes that shined were almost as bright as the fire. "Stay away from me," he whispered hoarsely.

Chloe ignored him and kept looking at him, still sure that she was supposed to do something, just not sure what. "No," she said confidently.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" The loud Asian girl shrieked. "He's on _fucking_ _fire_!"

"Shut the hell up!" Chloe snapped back at the girl, turning back to the boy. "Calm down."

The boys eyes widened in what Chloe could only discern as pain, emotional pain that is. The stress seemed to make the flames grow larger and Chloe flinched when she felt one flick her arm. It would most likely leave burn.

At this point the flames had worked their way around his legs and torso but none of his clothes were affected by the fire.

"You need to calm down," she said breathlessly, the heat radiating from his causing her to flush from the warmth.

"I am burning," he got out through clenched teeth, glaring at her. "I am on fire – how am I supposed to calm down?"

As the flames began creeping up his neck Chloe knew that this was not the time for hesitation. She stood up on her toes, the cold, wet rubber on her hi-tops squeaking against her damp socks. She met his gaze steadily, being careful not to startle him. "Calm down," she whispered again, only softer this time. She raised her hand and gently placed it against his cheek. It was like putting your palm flat against a space heater but she didn't mind because slowly the flames began to lessen in size until the last spot of fire disintegrated in the palm of his hand.

He shot her a look of gratitude and amazement and she shot him a small smile in return. For a moment she kept her hand on his cheek and she could budge her gaze from his.

A throat was cleared from behind them. "I'd hate to break up this soon to be make-out party because I would really love to see the blonde girl's tongue stuck down someone throat. Hot. But what the hell just happened?"

Chloe rocked back on her heels, dropping her hand to her side. She looked over at the Asian girl who'd made the comment. "Thanks for that slightly disturbing remark, and my name is Chloe. I feel like we should know each others names at least." She explained a bit sheepishly.

The Asian girl leaned forward towards her with a sly smirk. "I'm Tori," she glanced over at everyone else with a mean glare. "But to the rest of you I am Victoria."

The quiet girl shot Tori a look. "I'm Rae but _Victoria _can call me Rachelle."

"Derek," the guy who'd lit up like a match said.

"I'm Simon," the blonde boy said.

They were all silent for a minute, standing in the shade of the dark sun; none of them knew what to say.

"We should talk about what happened," Rae offered. "What does all of this mean? Like, how did we all end up here?"

Chloe shrugged when all eyes turned on her. "There was this voice in my head-"

"Closer." Tori whispered, her eyes glazing over in both confusion and awe.

"Yeah," Chloe murmured, looking over at Derek, Simon and Rae. "How about you guys?"

"Same," Simon replied and Derek nodded.

"Yeah… what the hell is going on?" Rae asked, her russet eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

Chloe shook her head to herself. "I think that we'll be asking ourselves that question for quite a while."

Suddenly Rae cocked her head to the side, listening to something in the forest. "Did you guys hear anything?" She whispered.

"No," Tori said in her normal tone.

"Shh!" Rae urged. "I'm sure that I heard something…" They all fell silent as they focused on the spot in the woods that Rae was looking.

But while everyone's attention was turned to where Rae was staring, none of them were aware of the stranger creeping behind them before they heard the cocking of a gun.

"Put your hands in the air." A cold dethatched voice spoke. It was a man dressed in the kind of S.W.A.T. uniforms that you could see in CSI or Criminal Minds but this time there were no FBI text on his front. Chloe seriously doubted that he was one of the good guys. And even though she didn't know any of these other teenagers she felt like they had some sort of connection – like they were meant to meet.

Chloe, Tori, Rae and Simon all raised their hands above their heads before turning around. Chloe looked over at Derek questioningly, silently asking him what the hell he was doing. "Derek?" She asked hesitantly.

"I could do it before," he replied.

"Derek, no. That was by accident." Chloe shook her head violently and she could hear the others stepping back from behind her and Derek.

"Stay where you are," the man growled, raising the rifle. "And you," he pointed the gun towards Derek, "I said 'hands up'."

Derek closed his eyes and ignored the mans warning. Whatever Derek was trying to do it didn't seem to be working because Chloe couldn't feel any heat radiating from him at the moment.

The armed man raised his free hand and gestured the forest behind them – suddenly another four armed men were descending out of the forest.

"Raise your hands or your friends die," the man threatened.

Chloe felt one of the men stalk up to her and suddenly a cool hard object was pressed against the back of her skull, nestling its way into her long hair. She let out a small whimper scared to make any sudden movements. "Derek," she whispered, her voice trembling much like her hands.

His eyes opened into slits and he glanced over at her. And then, the black fire that had been covering his skin earlier, shot out of his hands and went towards the man pointing the gun on him, making him fall over while furiously trying to qualm the fire that had erupted on his clothes. Not wasting any time Derek turned his fist towards the man standing behind Chloe, watching as the gun fell from his grasp and landed with a low thud on the ground.

Chloe whirled around and watched as one of the men rushed on Derek while muttering. "They weren't supposed to have their powers yet."

Derek, who was staring down at his flaming hands with a sort of awe, didn't see the man approaching from behind him. Chloe didn't have time to say anything before blue sparks of lightning flew into the man's shoulder blades and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Chloe blinked at Tori who stood with her hand out pointed towards a shocked Derek. Tori glanced down at her hands before she broke out into a wide grin. "That was … awesome!"

Rae let out a shaky laugh. "We made it!" She exclaimed.

"Wait," Simon said a little breathlessly. "Wasn't there another one here just a minute ago?"

All their eyes widened with realization but as they looked around but they saw no one.

"He probably ran away because of my seriously bad ass butt-kicking skills," Tori gloated with a smug look on her face.

"Who the hell cares, Victoria?" Derek yelled. "We have no idea what is happening and why and you're gloating?" He scowled at her. "Very helpful."

Chloe stepped in to Tori's defence. "I thought that you were pretty awesome," she shot Derek a dark look. "And she did save your life."

Tori snuck up behind Chloe, throwing her arm over her shoulder casually. "It's cute how you're defending me, Chlo Chlo."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the nickname. "We need to straighten some things out – we really need to figure out what's going on." She stated, taking control of the situation.

"Agreed," said Rae.

"Just as a first agenda," Simon spoke up. "Could we make sure that these guys are alive?" He nudged one of the men with the tip of his white sneaker and watched in horror as the mans head fell to the side, still very much unconscious.

Derek immediately crouched down next to the two men that he had tried to hurt with the fire and luckily they both had a pulse. He looked at Tori expectantly.

Tori frowned for a moment before realization kicked in and she hid behind Chloe. "Oh hell no! I am not touching a guy who may or may not be dead!"

Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to the guy, placing his palm against his chest. "He has a heartbeat, it's weak but it's definitely there."

Tori breathed out a sigh of relief and inwardly Chloe did, too.

"I think that I can answer some of your questions," a voice came from behind them and almost instantly Derek and Tori sprung forward, ready if not excited (Tori) for a fight.

A tall woman in probably her late forties stepped out of the thick line of trees. Her face was stone cold, her hair cut in a short careless way that made Chloe think that she had cut it herself and she was wearing a pair of black slacks and a grey track-jacket. "You don't have to worry about the guard that got away – I took care of him." She said in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"Y-you mean you killed him?" Chloe stuttered a little scared of this woman.

The woman looked at Chloe, a sneer tugging at her lips. "I did what I had to do, and there's really no way to be sure. It's not like I stopped to check."

Chloe could distantly hear Rae gasping in the distance. "You said that you could explain things to us – but first tell me your name."

"My name is Agatha but you may call me Ms. Hart," she retorted icily.

Tori snorted. "Isn't that ironic?"

"You watch your tone young lady," Ms. Hart snapped. "I may be here to protect you but that won't stop me from whooping you ass."

"You're here to protect us?" Rae asked, stepping forward so that she was next to Chloe. "From what?"

Ms. Hart glanced up at the sun that was now brightly shining down at them, once again returned to its normal yellow colour. "You saw the solar eclipse, which meant something. That you are all here – means something. I have to tell you more but not here. It's obviously not safe."

Derek stiffened. "How do we know that? Those men were trying to kill us, for all we know-"

Ms. Hart cut him off with a snappy tone. "They weren't going to kill you. They were merely going to retrieve you to their headquarters where they would experiment on you."

Rae's eyes widened. "_Merely?_"

"These powers that I seem to have," Tori began. "Do all of us have powers or is it just Derek and I?"

"I think that the rest of your powers will be settling in soon," Ms. Hart's cold eyes drew over them one at a time. "From the powers that came hundreds of years ago and seem to be returning now – I can say that your powers will mostly likely be similar to theirs since they were also five." She paused for a moment before saying. "And I seriously hope that you aren't as pitiful as you look because you will need those powers."

None of the teenagers really knew what to say to that. The tense silence was broken when one of the "unconscious men" groaned and rolled over.

Ms. Hart glanced down at the man before looking at the kids again. "Are you coming or not, when these guys wake up they're not going to be happy."

Derek's eyes narrowed at her and for a moment he looked down at his hands, conflicted. He was going to need help controlling the fire. Even if Chloe had helped him once, he didn't want to be dangerous. "I'm in."

"I'll go if Chloe goes," said Tori.

Rae and Simon nodded, agreeing with her.

Chloe sighed. "I'll go."

.

.

.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? More of the prophecy will be explained later and I hope you guys liked it! And I know that one of you asked if Liz would be a part of the group, but Rae sort of played into my mind - but if you want I would be happy to make Liz part of the story!**

**Please review leaving me ideas, thoughts or critique on the chapter!**

**/Annabel**


End file.
